Monster High
by Niichi
Summary: Kehidupan tentang keluarga monster yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Bagaimana kisah hidup mereka ? Just read it! (Adaptasi Monster High)
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Bulu mata tebal Jessica Stein mengerjap. Ia mencoba menajamkan mata ketika cahaya putih silau berkilasan di depannya, namun kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat kemudian di sekitarnya kembali gelap.  
Seorang pria berbicara; suara dalamnya terdengar puas namun lelah. "Korteks serebral-nya(bagian dari otak yang bertanggung jawab untuk pengumpulan informasi) sudah diisi."  
Seorang wanita bertanya, "Bisakah dia mendengar kita?"  
Pria itu menjawab senang, "Mendengar-,melihat,memahami,dan mengidentifikasi lebih dari 400 objek. Jika aku terus mengisi otaknya dengan informasi, dia akan menjadi secerdas anak 15 tahun dalam waktu 2 minggu... Oke, mungkin sedikit lebih cerdas tapi tetap 15 tahun."  
Si wanita mulai terisak haru, "Oh Yunho... ini saat yang terbahagia. Dia...sempurna."  
Si pria ikut terisak, "Aku tahu. Dia anak perempuan papa yang sempurna..."  
Kedua orang tua itu mencium kening Jessica. Salah satunya berbau seperti bahan kimia; yang lain seperti bunga-bungaan harum. Campuran aroma mereka tercium seperti cinta.  
Jessica mencoba membuka mata lagi dan hampir-hampir tak bisa mengerjap.  
Si wanita berseru, "Dia berkedip! Dia melihat kita! Jessica, aku Mama-mu, Jaejoong! Kau bisa melihatku?"  
Yunho berkata, "Dia tidak bisa,Yeobo."  
Jessica tegang mendengar kata-kata itu. Kok ada yang bisa memutuskan tentang apa yang bisa atau nggak bisa ia lakukan? Ini nggak masuk akal.  
Mamanya balas bertanya, "Kenapa tidak?" Jessica juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.  
"Baterainya hampir habis...dia harus diisi ulang."  
"Ya, kalau begitu, isilah!"  
Ya, isi bateraiku! Isi akuuuu!  
Jessica ingin melihat 400 benda yang dibicarakan orang tuanya, memandangi wajah mereka ketika menerangkan semua itu padanya dengan suara yang menenangkan. Dia ingin hidup dan menjelajahi dunia tempat ia lahir namun sekarang ia tak bisa bergerak.  
Papanya berkata, "Aku tak bisa mengisi baterinya sebelum baut-baut ini mengering."  
Jaejoong terisak sedih.  
Yunho menenangkan istrinya, "Tak apa-apa, Yeobo... Beberapa jam lagi dia akan stabil."  
Jaejoong menarik napas tajam, "Bukan itu yang membuat aku sedih."  
"Lalu apa?"  
Jaejoong terisak lagi, "Dia begitu cantik, penuh potensi, dan...berpikir bahwa dia harus hidup ...seperti kita.. membuat hatiku hancur."  
Yunho bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kita?" Namun nada suaranya menandakan bahwa ia sudah tahu jawabannya.  
Jaejoong mendengus, "Kau bercanda,ya?"  
Yunho berkata, "Jae sayang, keadaan tak akan selamanya seperti ini...Lihat saja nanti, semuanya akan berubah kok."  
"Dengan cara apa? Siapa yang akan melakukannya?"  
"Aku tak tahu... Nanti pasti akan ada yang mengubahnya."  
Jaejoong menghela napas, "Aku harap kita masih ada untuk menyaksikan perubahan itu."  
Yunho meyakinkan istrinya, "Tentu saja. Keluarga Stein ini kan hidupnya panjang..."  
Jaejoong tertawa kecil.  
Jessica penasaran tentang apa yang dimaksud "keadaan" yang harus "berubah". Tapi sepertinya bertanya pun terasa mustahil karena energi baterainya sudah habis. Jessica merasa kepalanya berat dan ringan secara bersamaan dan akhirnya ia mengambang dalam kegelapan dan tiba di suatu tempat yang sunyi. Jessica tak bisa mengingat apa-apa termasuk percakapan orang tuanya,ataupun aroma bunga-bungaan dan kimia.  
Harapan Jessica satu-satunya adalah bahwa ketika ia bangun, sesuatu yang ingin "disaksikan" Jaejoong akan ada di sana; dan jika tidak, Jessica berharap bahwa ia akan jadi cukup kuat untuk memberikan sesuatu itu pada Mamanya. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Temuan Luar Biasa

Chapter 1 :

Perjalanan mobil selama 14 jam dari Beverly Hills California ke Salem,Oregon, berubah dari petualangan jadi penjara hanya dalam waktu semenit. Mereka berkendara sudah hampir 1.500 km, namun Yoona Carver terus merasa tersiksa dan dia berusaha menghindar dengan pura-pura tidur.  
Kakak perempuannya, Boa, bergumam ketika mereka melintasi batas negara bagian, "Met datang ke Oregon-dok.. atau Oregon-drong? Gimana kalau Oregon-tai? Atau mungkin.."  
"Cukup Boa!" papa mereka membentak dari kursi pengemudi mobil baru mereka, SUV BMW diesel warna hijau ramah lingkungan, salah satu usaha orangtuanya untuk memperlihatkan ke semua orang kalau Suho dan Kyungsoo Carver memiliki nilai lebih ketimbang sekadar orang kaya ganteng-cantik berotak kosong.  
Tiga puluh enam kotak UPS di bagasi mereka penuh berisi kayak,papan layar,alat pancing, tempat minum,DVD instruksi pencicipan anggur, cemilan organik, peralatan kemping, perangkap beruang, walkie talkie, gerigi sepatu pendaki gunung, pahat es, palu kobra, kapak,ski, sepatu bot, tiang,papan salju,helm,pakaian gunung Burton, baju dalam flanel.. dan barang-barang lainnya.

Komentar Boa menjadi lebih keras ketika mulai hujan. Dia mendengus kesal, "Waahh.. hebat beneer.. Bulan agustus di Oregon-dol!" Mata Boa memutar, Yoona tak perlu melihat untuk tahu namun dia tetap saja mengintip dengan mata setengah tertutup.  
"Bah!" Boa menendang bagian belakang tempat duduk mamanya dengan marah; ia membuang ingus dan mengusapkan tisu bekasnya ke bahu Yoona. Jantung Yoona berdegup lebih kencang namun ia bertahan diam karena itu lebih gampang daripada melawan.

Boa terus mengoceh,"Aku nggak ngerti. Yoona udah bisa bertahan 15 tahun menghirup udara berpolusi, dia kan nggak akan mati. Dia bisa pake masker... udah gitu semua bisa kasih tanda tangan di maskernya.. kayak di pembalut gips gitu,kan? Mungkin dia malahn bisa ngasih inspirasi untuk produsen aksesori orang-orang asmatik/ seperti kalung inhaler dan-..."  
Kyungsoo mendesah, "Boa...cukup ah." Mamanya terdengar capek gara-gara keluhan Boa yang tak kunjung habis.

Namun,Boa tak mau kalah dan terus ngotot, "Aku kan mau kuliah bulan september... Kenapa sih pindahannya nggak ditunda setahun lagi?" Boa-si pirang bertubuh sempurna- memang sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Mamanya berkata, "Kepindahan ini baik untuk kita semua...Ini bukan hanya karena asma adikmu. Merston High itu salah satu sekolah terbaik di Oregon. Lagi pula kepindahan ini juga supaya kita bisa menikmati suasana alam, untuk melepaskan diri dari semua kepalsuan Beverly Hills."  
Yoona tersenyum sendiri. Suho Carver adalah dokter bedah plastik terkenal, sedangkan mamanya bekerja sebagai asisten belanja pribadi para bintang; kedua orang tuanya adalah zombie kepalsuan. Namun, Yoona menghargai usaha mamanya untuk tidak membiarkan Boa menyalahkan dirinya walaupun sebenarnya benar juga bahwa semua ini salahnya.  
Dalam keluarga yang sempurna secara genetik ini, Yoona Carver adalah suatu keanehan. Dia seperti makhluk langka...janggal...abnormal.

Suho diberkahi ketampanan khas Italia walaupun silsilah keluarganya California Banget. Kilatan di amata hitamnya tampak seperti sinar matahari di danau, senyumnya hangat bagaikan wol kashmir, dan kulitnya yang gelap tetap tampak sempurna walaupun ia sudah berusia 46 tahun. Ia memiliki perbandingan cambang, dan banyak pasien pria sepertinya(seperti halnya wanita) ingin memiliki hasil operasi dengan muka tak menua... seperti halnya Suho.  
Kyungsoo berumur 42 tahun dan berkat suaminya, kulitnya yang bebas noda telah dikencangkan lama sebelum ia membutuhkan prosedur operasi plastik. Sepertinya si cantik Kyungsoo yang terawat tidak berevolusi layaknya manusia biasa ia seolah-olah berhenti menua pada umur 34 tahun. Dengan rambut merah sebahu, mata biru dan bibir mengembang sempurna tanpa kolagen, dan...

* * *

TBC


End file.
